Host of Iselia
by Break The Angel's Wings
Summary: Three Symphonian Transfers wander into the Host Club. They thought it was an actual music room, that is why they came to there. That is, until a certain blond Host starts to flirt with a certain blond Chosen. T for language. HikaHaru, Gesea, Colloyd.
1. Transfers

Its written from behind Kyoya.

I don't own Ouran Host Club because if I did it would be HikaHaru not TamaHaru. I don't own Tales of Symphonia because if I did, Regal wouldn't exist or he'd have more to him than angst.

Manga-verse of Host Club and after the end of Symphonia. Spoilers for Symphonia will be found later.

Colloyd, Gesea, Yuaine, Shelos, HikaHaru. Other pairings are pending. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Host Club, including Mori-sempai and Ootori Kyoya, blinked as soft music met their ears. When the door opened to reveal two boys in the high school uniform and a blond girl in a white dress, Suoh Tamaki was too startled to join in with the usual chorus of "Welcome". Kyoya raised his eyebrows; he had half expected Renge-san to show up again. Instead it was a tall spiky haired brunette boy with a half undone uniform, a short boy with semi-long silver hair in a neat uniform, and a long blond haired girl all carrying instruments.

"Who're you guys?" The taller boy asked, holding an ocarina, startled by the sound of voices. "We thought this was a music room."

"Lloyd-kun, it says Music Room 3," The blond girl smiled at them, having checked as this 'Lloyd-kun' spoke. She carefully moved her flute to her other hand.

"You are?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Perhaps these three were the new students? It would certainly explain the silver haired boy being in high school.

"Aurion Lloyd." The tall brunette boy scratched the back of his head with his instrument less hand.

"Sage Genis," The silver haired teen glared at Tamaki. Kyoya looked back to his laptop. So they are the transfer students, interesting. How come he hadn't seen Aurion-san earlier? He was in Kyoya's class after all.

"Brunel Colette," The blond girl looked around nervously. "Where are all the instruments?"

"I don't know. Will you play for us?" Haruhi-chan asked, shrugging.

"Um…" Aurion-san glanced at Sage-san and Brunel-sempai. The three are in all different grades, though Aurion-san looks older than Brunel-sempai. Kyoya's glasses flashed as he pushed them up again. So Aurion-san is the oldest, being 18, Brunel-sempai is 17, and Sage-san is 13. Very interesting, he made a note of it. The other two nodded. "Sure. That song?" Aurion-san hummed a tiny segment of a cheerful song.

"Alright, if I have to," Sage-san groaned. "Colette-chan, do you see a tambourine?"

"Hai!" Brunel-sempai ran over to a curtained area containing a piano. She grabbed a tambourine from inside a nearby box. "Got one!" She grinned at her two friends. She ran back over and handed it to Sage-san.

"Ready?" Aurion-san looked over at Sage-san, and nodded. Sage-san switched his panpipes to his left hand and held the panpipes in his right. After Brunel-sempai nodded to him, the trio played a short festive song that made all the Hosts urge to dance. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun even did after a little while. (1)

"That was a pretty song! Do you want to eat some cake?" Hani-sempai asked, bubbling with excitement. Or maybe it was just the excess sugar. "Tama-chan, you forgot to introduce us!"

"Thank you Hani-sempai! I am Suoh Tamaki, the 'Prince' type and King of the Host Club!" The tall blond male tried to put a hand under Brunel-sempai's chin, only to get fireballs glared at him from both males and for Brunel-sempai to grab his hand and place it at his side again. **Fireballs** rather than daggers, maybe they just really don't like flirts, Kyoya smirked. It would be best to steer Tamaki away from them, then.

"Um, Suoh-san, please don't do that, it's rather creepy." Brunel-sempai smiled sweetly at him before adding, "And besides I have a boyfriend." Even Tamaki noticed how smug Aurion-san looked at that comment so he turned to Sage-san.

"Does that mean that **you **are gay?" Tamaki asked, very curious.

Sage-san continued to glare fireballs at him. "I happen to have a girlfriend," Sage-san said acidly, "so shut up if you don't want to get fried." Sage-san looked at Brunel-sempai and Aurion-san, both looking vaguely curious. He sighed. "Presea-chan. Suoh-sempai, have you met a redhead named Wilder Zelos?"

"No. Do I resemble him or something?"

Sage-san and Aurion-san snorted. "Only in behavior, though he didn't go after boys. Well, boys who weren't Lloyd."

"Hey!" Aurion-san cried, glaring at Sage-san.

"It's true! I mean all his surprise hugs, and calling you 'Lloyd-kun' when you hadn't given him permission to call you that, plus the 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful' comments." Sage-san snickered.

"Those were directed to you or the mons-!" Aurion-san blinked as Brunel-sempai placed a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, forgot."

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Anyway, this is Ootori Kyoya, the 'Cool' type and vice-president of the Host Club." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and continued his search for information about the Trio, adding this 'Presea', and the person called 'Wilder Zelos' to his search. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni, called Hani-sempai, is the 'Loli-Shota' type. Morinozuka Takashi, called Mori-sempai, is the 'Wild' type." Mori-sempai nodded as Hani-sempai grinned and waved.

Kyoya frowned at his laptop screen. How come he couldn't find anything? The only other things he could find were that Aurion-san used to be Irving Lloyd, and then Irving-Aurion Lloyd before being Aurion Lloyd and that the Wilder family was rich.

The redheaded twins scowled at Tamaki. "Who's the brunette?" Sage-san asked pointing at Haruhi-chan.

"Oh! I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi-chan smiled.

"That's right!" Tamaki declared, spinning. "Haruhi-kun is the 'Natural' type."

"Oi, Tono!" Hikaru-kun huffed.

"Why are we last?" Kaoru-kun asked.

"These two are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They are the 'Little Devil' type, they also do twincest." Tamaki was annoyed; Kyoya didn't even have to look up to notice it.

"Yo," The Hitachiin Twins slung an arm over the others shoulder and placed the other hand on their outside hip. "We're in 1-A with Haruhi-kun." Kyoya saw Sage-san mouth the word 'twincest' at Aurion-san and Brunel-sempai.

"Kyoya and I are in 2-A."

"Takashi and I are in 3-A!" The deceivingly small senior cried, holding his Usa-chan. "Can you play another song for us? The Host Club will start soon so please do!" Hani-sempai gave them his puppy dog eyes.

"So this isn't a music room?" Aurion-san asked. The Host Club nodded, except for Kyoya. "What do you mean 'type'?" Tamaki fell over. "And what's a 'Host Club'?" Tamaki went to his corner.

"Alright." Ignoring Aurion-san, Sage-san set down the tambourine. Brunel-sempai began to count, then Aurion-san and Sage-san started to play. Brunel-sempai sang a haunting Latin song (2) with Aurion-san and Sage-san playing harmony and back round. During their performance they closed their eyes and the Host Club opened, after rousing Tamaki from his corner of course. They appeared to be so absorbed in their music so much, that they only noticed the amount of girls watching when they finished and the applause started. Blinking a bit, the trio bowed.

"That was so pretty! Thank you Lette-chan, Genis-chan and Lloyd-chan! " Hani-sempai cheered from his table of cakes. Kyoya had to admit the Latin song had been pretty, even if it had been about light instead of shadow.

"Lloyd-chan?" Aurion-san asked, very clearly puzzled.

"Hani-sempai gives everyone nicknames, apart from Mori-sempai, of course." Kyoya explained. "Your names, Aurion-san, Sage-san are already short so he just added -chan."

"Yeah, but Lloyd**-chan**?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses.

"I think its cute Lloyd-kun. Hani-kun, you can call us Lette-chan and Lloyd-chan!" Brunel-sempai smiled at him, "'kay?"

"Yeah!" the small senior smiled back.

Sage-san grinned, "Lloyd**-chan** is in 2-A, I'm in 1-A and Colette-chan is in 3-A."

"Genis! Why'd you call me Lloyd-chan?" Aurion-san pouted. "It makes me sound like a girl," he whispered after receiving a glare from Kyoya. He had stared back until Kyoya, getting annoyed, told him about the police force (3). After shifting uncomfortably under the stares of the girls, Aurion-san, Sage-san, and Brunel-sempai left, likely for a music room still functioning as a music room.

After looking at his short notes on the trio, Kyoya decided to investigate a bit more… thoroughly than he did others. After hosting hours ended, he decided to set up part of his plan, "Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, come over here for a minute."

The twins looked over at each other then started walking over to Kyoya's table. After all it wouldn't be good to keep the Shadow King waiting. "Look, if this is about," Hikaru-kun started.

"The profits, can we," Kaoru-kun continued.

"Get it over with?" they finished together, as usual.

Just as Kyoya was about to tell them that he wanted their help in kidnapping Sage-san, Tamaki bounced over. "What do you know about our new students, Mother?"

Kyoya fake-smiled, "That's what I called the Twins over for, **Father**. I think having the trio tell us will be enlightening." Kyoya wished Tamaki would stop calling him that.

"Why can't we just ask them?" Haruhi-chan looked over at them, pausing in her sweeping. She knew Kyoya meant to kidnap and interrogate the trio. "I'm sure they don't have anything they need to hide."(4)

"Perhaps, but I doubt it." Kyoya sighed, "I'll have my team investigate for now."

"Oh, and Mother?" Tamaki leaned down and whispered, "I want Aurion-kun as a Host." He smiled and walked off.

* * *

Kyoya irritably closed the envelope from his investigators that told him in one day, they'd managed to find nothing on the trio of transfers. "Well, at least there are the Physical Exams tomorrow. I'll be able to get something at least." He mumbled. Although he disagreed with Tamaki's reasons for having the Host Club host in the courtyard, it had been rather nice for the profits.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi-chan blinked at twins and Hani-sempai as they walked over to the Host Club room.

"Yeah, we have physical exams on a month after the start of school every year." Kyoya noticed Brunel-sempai walking over to his table. Luckily she tripped as the twins smirked and said, "Guess we won't be able to keep passing you off as a boy, Haruhi-chan. Isn't that right, Tono? Not that it'll matter for us, because we are in her class." Unluckily, for her, she hit a table and knocked the contents to the floor, breaking a few teacups, and a vase. (5)

"Heheh, oops," Brunel-sempai faced Kyoya. "I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses to cover his start as Brunel-sempai offered to pay back the _Shadow King_ without being pressed. "You and Sage-san can play music for the Host Club during hours."

"What about Lloyd-kun?" Brunel-sempai asked, probably worried about what her boyfriend would be doing during those hours.

Kyoya smiled, "I'll talk to him later." _Tamaki had said he wanted Aurion-san as a Host._

"Just as long as Genis-kun doesn't have to sing, we're good." Brunel-sempai smiled cheerily. "Ootori-san, how long will we have to work here?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. _Well,_ _considering they are able to buy uniforms….a month or three would be enough, but if they pay for half the damage less than a month to a month and a half_. "We shall see about that when your debt is paid off, Brunel-sempai."

"Call me Colette. After all, we are friends now right?" Brunel-sempai, no Colette-san, smiled again before adding, "I was gonna ask you if the three of us could use the club room to practice, but….heheh, I'm such a klutz." Colette-san turned around and was about to leave when she saw the shattered teacups and vase. "Ootori-kun, where are the brooms?"

"That small room over there, Colette-san," Kyoya pointed, "but shouldn't one of the other two sweep up the mess? So you don't break anything else."

Strangely, Colette-san blushed, "Um, yeah. But I don't think I can break a wall this time." Colette-san had clenched her fists and sort of _bounced_. (6)

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Brunel-sempai, isn't that an over exaggeration? Surely you haven't broken a wall before," Haruhi-chan walked over with a broom and dustpan.

Colette-san blushed harder, "Spring cleaning in a wood house. It has a hole shaped like me now, just like that other building…" (7) Then Colette-san regained her smile, "You can call me Colette too, Haruhi-chan. All of you can, if you want."

As Colette-san said this, Tamaki sauntered over. "If only you were a boy, Colette-chan! You would have made a fantastic host!" The Twins finally noticed what Colette-san called Haruhi-chan.

"Eh? Why'd you call," Hikaru-kun said.

"Haruhi-kun, Haruhi-chan?" Kaoru-kun continued.

"He's a boy." They ended together.

"No, she's a she." Aurion-san's voice came from near Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai's table. His spiky brown hair made its way over to the group surrounding Colette and stayed next to her. "Face shapes wrong and she's too way feminine to be a boy." He grinned, "And that's saying something."

"Lloyd-kun! Can you sweep up the shards please? I don't want to make another hole…" Colette-san brightened visibly as her boyfriend showed up.

"How'd you get here? You didn't come through the doors," Kyoya pushed up his glasses as Haruhi-chan asked the question.

"The window." Aurion-san yawned and scratched an ear. "You left it open."

"Yeah, but we're on the top floor! How could you have gotten in through the window?" Hikaru nearly yelled.

"Don't yell at Lloyd-chan!" Hani-sempai cried glaring at him. Apparently the small senior had taken to the older teen.

"Don't be mean to them, Hikaru!" Haruhi placed her hands on her hips and glared at the twin. "They haven't done anything!"

"Yet…" Hikaru pouted and glared at Aurion-san.

"I can climb, you know. Well, maybe you don't know." Aurion-san took the cleaning tools from Haruhi-chan and began to clean up. "At least you weren't holding anything Colette." He grinned widely.

"Yeah," Colette-san smiled brightly back to Aurion-san's grin.

"Aurion-san, I need to talk to you about Colette-san's debt." Kyoya stated and walked toward the piano. After a little hesitation, he heard footsteps following him. "It's not a large debt; if you paid half of it you would be done in a matter of weeks. However in order to pay it off, you three are going to be musicians."

Aurion-san nodded slowly, "Okay, that's fine. What else?"

Kyoya smiled, "It would be faster if you became a Host."

"What?"

"Only during breaks of course, but all you would need to do would be talk to some of girls and sit with them."

"What?"

"Tamaki will assign you a stereotype and you will need to occasionally do things that fit that stereotype."

"Huh?" Kyoya sighed. "Why do you want me to become a philander?" Kyoya blinked. "That is what the Host Club does isn't it? Play with girls for their amusement."

Kyoya shook his head. "How do you even know that word?"

Aurion-san stuck his tongue out at him.

"The Host Club 'plays with girls' for the girl's amusement, not the other way around."

"Oh, so it's different. Okay." Aurion-san shrugged. "I'll join. Can I leave now?"

"Yes." Kyoya smiled inside his mind, now they only need to find a type for Aurion-san.

"Aurion-sempai! Don't walk out the window!" Haruhi-chan yelled.

"But that's not fun." Kyoya heard the smile in Aurion-san's voice. "C'mon Colette, Genis is waiting. And call me Lloyd!"

"Okay." Kyoya could hear the smile in her voice. "Bye Hani-kun, Mori-kun, Suoh-kun, Kyoya-kun, Haruhi-chan, Hitachiin-kun and Hitachiin-kun. See you tomorrow!" With that Colette-san followed Aurion-san out the window. The twins rushed over to the window and looked down.

"Weird. They're already on the ground." The twins yawned. "Bye." They waved and walked out the door. Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai left a little later with Haruhi-chan.

"Tamaki, Lloyd-kun accepted the offer."

"Great! Now I need to think of a type…" Tamaki paused, "Musical?"

Kyoya shook his head, "We need to know more about him. Wait a couple days; then decide." Kyoya smirked, "Okay, Father?" _Tomorrow I'll find out about Sage-san, the day after tomorrow Lloyd-kun and three days from now Colette-chan._

* * *

(1)Annual Festival from FF Crystal Chronicles.

(2)Fiat Lux from the OVA of Symphonia. It still sounds the same despite the different instruments. The Lyrics aren't written because I have no idea what the Latin words are.

(3)Kratos' glares are scarier. Lloyd wouldn't want to beat up that many people.

(4)If only Haruhi realized how wrong she was. They have many things they need to hide.

(5)I know that Colette has super special awesome hearing, but she crashed into stuff when Kao-chan and Hika-chan spoke, so she was distracted.

(6)Her insistent "That's not right!" movement. It's hard to describe easily.

(7)Iselia's school house and the house/tent in Triet.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Make up your mind!

Sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and/or reviewed!

Writing something else, and school work... so um, yeah. Enjoy.

Don't own.

* * *

When the day of the First Year Physical Exams ended, Kyoya was satisfied. Tamaki made a fool out of himself; Kyoya didn't bother to warn him because he didn't like being called a 'homosexual back round character', Haruhi-chan could stay at the Host Club thanks to his thinking, he got information on the youngest of the transfers and Tamaki helped out a man named Yabu find his daughter. Though why he asked the twins to draw the map, Kyoya didn't know. As the next day drew to a close, Tamaki was still taller than Kyoya and Lloyd-kun had requested a private room to do his exam. Kyoya had to wait until the day after Colette-chan had done her exam to review the information about the strange trio. Lloyd-kun and Sage-san's doctors had taken pictures, but Colette-chan only had a written report, which made sense considering she was a young lady.

Sage-san had also done his exam in a private room. He had pointed ears and apparently a blood disease so they couldn't do a blood test. He had several scars, some like blade wounds, some from bites of some sort of canine, claw marks, and a few burns. He refused to show his upper breastbone, and he had a paler spot on the back of his right hand.

Lloyd-kun also refused to show his upper breastbone, he had a pale spot on his left hand, and an assortment of scars. Strangely, he had a v-shaped scar on his back and even more scars than Sage-san. Colette-chan had a fair amount of scars as well, including a v-shaped scar on her back. Her golden choker, apparently, wasn't removed during her exam. Lloyd-kun and Colette-chan also had a fair amount of calluses and scars on their hands. Sage-san only had a light callus on his hands like you could get from wooden toys, a kendama for example. Kyoya placed the papers on his desk, with a hint of a smile on his face.

Some of the scars on Lloyd-kun's hands were likely from small knifes; cooking or carving knifes. The calluses looked like the ones swordsmen received after practicing for a while; at least that's where the locations were. So Lloyd-kun fought and, most likely, carved. That would certainly explain the wood shavings found on his desk. Colette-chan had a few scars that went from one side of her palm to the other. According to what Hani-sempai told him, Colette-chan always smiled, even if she was being teased by the other females in her class and rarely said anything mean or rude back.

Kyoya hid a slight smile the next day when the trio showed up at the Host Club. Kyoya had agreed to let them stay out of the Club until Tamaki found a type for Lloyd-kun. After seeing him carve, Tamaki decided that Lloyd-kun was the Artistic Athlete the Host Club didn't have. "Kyoya-kun," Colette-chan called, "Do you have an idea what we could play?"

Lloyd-kun grinned, "Cause if you don't can we play _Me against the World_?"

"Eh? Why that?" Sage-san looked at Lloyd-kun.

"Well, think about it, this Club's for girls. That song is saying 'They called me just a girl so I'm gonna prove them wrong if it… cripples me' kinda fits."

"Just kinda," Colette-chan chirped.

"I didn't spend time figuring out a song for you to play so go ahead, but after the Club opens. Play behind the curtains, where the piano is." Kyoya looked back at his laptop. Choosing songs when he was snooping on them wasn't his highest priority.

"Ne ne, Lloyd, why that one? Why not _Beat the Angel_?" Sage-san asks as they wander into the corner.

"It'd be _Break the Angel's Wings_ and because I don't want to break anyone's wings," Lloyd-kun muttered something after the last word, but Kyoya didn't hear it.

"Not literally, even you should know that." Sage-san scoffed.

"I know that!"

"Later, Lloyd, Genis, not here," Colette-chan tapped her right ear and looked at the Hosts to make sure the pair understood. Kyoya realized she hadn't stopped smiling once that he had seen since they had met.

The Hosts filed into the dressing rooms as it drew closer to opening time for the club, to make sure their uniforms were on correctly before the costumers started arriving. Soon, as the door was opened for the girls to enter, an electric piano started playing. A few beats in and a bass started playing, a few after that Colette-chan started singing. (1)

"_Wanna quit and give up, Simon says to pack it up, Shot down from all sides, Don't know why I try, So take this and kiss it, Goodbye won't miss it, I wanna go back to L.A., I don't belong that's what they say. They said don't try to change the world, You're just a girl, So it's...me against the world today, I'm gonna do it my own way, And though nobody understands, I'm gonna make a one girl stand, It's my Independence Day, I can't waste time on what they say, If we believe and we have faith, We're gonna change the world someday. Back again one more time, Couldn't keep me down last time, Leaving what I know on faith, To take on the world and make waves, Still standing defiant, Maybe me against the giants, L.A. wasn't built in a day, Games going long but I still play. They said don't try to change the world, You're just a girl, So it's...me against the world today, I'm gonna do it my own way, And though nobody understands, I'm gonna make a one girl stand, It's my Independence Day, I can't waste time on what they say, If we believe and we have faith, We're gonna change the world someday. If we believe, and we have faith, We're gonna change the world someday. They said don't try to change the world, You're just a girl, So it's...me against the world today, I'm gonna do it my own way, And though nobody understands, I'm gonna make a one girl stand, It's my Independence Day, I can't waste time on what they say, If we believe and we have faith, We're gonna change the world someday._" After Colette-chan finished singing, the Hosts met in the middle of the room.

"Oi, Tono," Hikaru-kun crossed his arms behind his head in time with Kaoru-kun.

"When is Aurion-sempai going to be introduced?" Haruhi-chan finished, sending a slight smile at the twins.

"I was going to do that now." Tamaki gestured at the curtains the trio was hiding behind, "Ladies, I would like to introduce the Artistic Athletic Host, Aurion Lloyd!"

Lloyd-kun walked out from behind the curtain, waved, drew back the curtain, and shared a look with Colette-chan and Genis-san before beginning to play a semi-fast song on the piano with Sage-san and Colette-chan joining in on the trumpet and violin. After they finished Lloyd-kun grinned at the amount of applause, "Thanks. That was _Break the Angel's Wings_."

He looked at the hosts, and sat down on a couch, crossing his legs. "So….What do I do?"

Haruhi-chan smiled and shook her head, as if to say 'nothing'.

"Lloyd-kun, what's your favorite type of music?"

"Um… Classical."

"Lloyd-kun, what's your favorite drink?"

"Probably Coffee."

"Lloyd-kun, what are your hobbies?"

"Carving, making music, and swordplay mainly."

"Can you carve me Lloyd-kun?"

"Sure," he smiled at the redheaded girl in front of him, "a regular carving or a carving with wings?"

"Why wings?" Sage-san asked, leaning on the couch behind Lloyd.

"Wings are fun to carve, Genis, that's why." Lloyd-kun looked back at the girls in front of him. "So, A or B?"

The redhead looked at her friends, "How about B?" Her friends nodded. "Okay! Can you carve all of us with wings? It'd be so pretty…" She sighed hopefully.

Lloyd-kun tapped his head, thinking. "Some of the wings will look odd, but I think it'll work." He grimaced, "I might need better wood though…"

Kyoya walked over from behind the closest pillar. "I'm sure the club can take care of the cost of the wood, Lloyd-kun." He pushed up his slipping glasses, "Provided, of course, the young ladies pay for the carvings."

"Let this one be free, Kyoya," Tamaki called as he walked over, "so Lloyd-kun can get back in practice of carving."

Lloyd-kun grinned, "I could just give them away anyway, they aren't colored or anything."

"But they are really good Lloyd," Colette-chan called from the piano. "I'm gonna play _Lacie_." She started playing the pretty, sad song on the piano (2).

Lloyd-kun stood up and practically ran to the piano, "Colette! You know this song needs two people on this type of piano!"

"I'm sorry, Lloyd."

"You dork, you don't need to apologize."

"Guys, should we play _Parting Song_ next?"

"Sure."

"I call the Cello!" Sage-san goes over to the cello, just as the last notes of _Lacie_ fade.

"I call bass clef piano bits?" Lloyd-kun grinned.

Colette-chan started to count off, "One, Two, Three, Four, One, Two, Ready, Go!" As soon as she said go, Lloyd-kun and Colette-chan started to play. When they got to a part that repeated, about 37 seconds into the song Sage-san started on the cello. (3) The sad song continued with only a few rests in the entire thing, not including the cello at the beginning. It ended with only Lloyd-kun and Colette-chan playing.

"Mother, I changed my mind," Tamaki told him after the Club ended and everyone else left, "Lloyd-kun is the Angelic host(4)!"

When Lloyd-kun and the rest of the club was informed this the next day Lloyd-kun, Colette-chan, and Sage-san started to laugh, before Lloyd-kun said, "Make up your mind!"

_

* * *

_

(1) _Me against the World_ by superchic[k]

(2)_ Lacie_ Piano/Elliot and Leo's version from Pandora Hearts. Entirely on the piano.

(3) _Parting Song_ from Pandora Hearts.

(4)Makes sense, but after watching _Voyage of the Damned_ I think of Golden Angels killing with their chakram halos… Yay Doctor Who…?


	3. Twins part 1

Really sorry this took so long. Thanks to everyone who review/story alerted/story favorited!

Don't own.

* * *

The next day Kyoya watched as Tamaki stormed into the clubroom and over to the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! I gave you two the job of maintaining the club home page on the condition you **wouldn't mess around**."

"We didn't mess around." Hikaru yawned.

"In fact we were up till dawn today..." Kaoru continued. They turned the laptop around so Tamaki could see the displayed picture.

"Making a composite photo of Haruhi. With an appropriately spicy phrase of course..." The twins finished and smirked at Tamaki before covering their ears as he ranted about how what they did was a scandalous abuse of technology.

As he ranted, they gradually moved away from laptop allowing Hani and Haruhi to see the shirtless 'Haruhi'. "Ooo... You're one **cool dude** Haru-chan!"

Lloyd peered at the laptop from over Haruhi's shoulder. "Isn't that Tamaki's body with Haruhi's head on top?"

"That's what it looks like~," Hani grinned. "Are those cookies for me and Takashi?"

Colette walked over carefully. She beamed down at Hani, "Yep!"

As Hani cheered, Tamaki pulled out a girl's clothes magazine and showed the twins a picture of a frilly pink gown. "If you must photo shop Haruhi-kun, use a model like this!"

The twins looked at it and sat at a nearby table. "For something like that, wouldn't it be better to just use the real thing?"

Tamaki shot puppydog eyes at Haruhi. "Please don't!" Haruhi shouted, crushing Tamaki's hopes.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru called her over as Tamaki and Hani looked through the box of the Host Club king's possessions.

"What?" She walked over to their table.

"Can we go over to your house?" Kaoru asked.

"No. You'd make fun of me."

"Can we spread rumors about you and some girl then?" Hikaru asked, tugging on the tablecloth slightly.

"No way! What do you think I am?"

"To us? That's easy. You're a toy." The twins smirked.

"Is that all people are to you? Toys?" Genis glared at the slightly startled redheads.

"Genis, calm down!" Lloyd placed a hand on the silver-haired boy's shoulder. "I know your angry, but don't blow up the school."

"But Lloyd, they-!"

"Besides, Genis, they probably have a reason for acting like that." Colette smiled at the twins.

"I know that it seems like Yggdrasill, but I'm not saying that they should call people toys. I don't like that either, but it's not like we can stop them by what you seem to want to do whenever you get mad." Lloyd smiled slightly.

They heard a cough. "For great toys, come to our club. 3." Kyoya recognized Nekozawa.

Colette walked over to the black robed student. "Hello! Aren't you Nekozawa-kun?"

Nekozawa seemed to blink at her. "Yes, I am. You are Brunel Colette, correct?" At her nod, Nekozawa continued, "This is Belzenef." He waved the puppet's arms at Colette.

"Nice to meet you Belzenef!" Colette smiled at the puppet and puppet master. "He's a cat isn't he?"

"Yes." Nekozawa nodded. "As I was saying, we are currently featuring an antique magical artifact market..."

Lloyd tapped Genis' shoulder. "Bet Raine'd like something from there."

Genis sighed. "Yeah, I'll probably get something for Sis later, if it really is antique."

Nekozawa smiled at the duo. "...we also have a promotional voodoo doll giveaway in progress!" He paused, "We also have rituals if one wants them..."

"That would be Nekozawa-sempai, right?" Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"Yes. He tends to avoid bright light as it saps his strength." Kyoya replied.

"Don't get involved with him..." Tamaki placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, making her jump. "...Or you'll be cursed. I can guarantee it."

As Tamaki scared Haruhi, the twins creeped up on Nekozawa and shined identical flashlights into Nekozawa's face. Both wore a very bored expression. "Voodoo dolls? Really?" Hikaru drawled as Kaoru angled his flashlight to shine at Nekozawa better.

"Oh, would you like some light? Here~," Kaoru angled Hikaru's flashlight to shine at Nekozawa better as soon as he said here.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snapped."Don't do that! You have no idea of the horror..." He moved his hand up to his mouth as if he was going to bite his nails, "...of that day I accidentally stepped on Belzenef!" As he drew the twins' attention, members of the Black Magic club got their president out of the room. "Rune-like writing appeared on the exam I took afterward... and, when I looked around, I found myself in a strange dimension filled with alien beings!"

Kyoya sighed, "You were so frazzled you entered the wrong exam room."

Tamaki pointed at Kyoya. "You lie! It was a curse! Three days later, I woke up and my legs felt like lead weights!"

"You'd run a marathon the day before, correct?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Stop pointing at me now, thank you."

"I remember that feeling..." Lloyd grumbled.

Haruhi tilted her head to a side. "Do you guys run marathons often?"

"No." Genis shook his head. "We've just had to run up a **lot** of stairs."

"And run for our lives." Colette smiled. "Literally." She grinned and bounced, "then we flew!"

"Ah, Colette, Genis should we play that song? As soon as club opens, of course," Lloyd smiled slightly.

"Which song?"

"I can walk on water I can fly!" Colette chirped. "Sure Lloyd!"

"All right!" Lloyd sat near the microphone and showed Colette the synthesizer.

After staring at Lloyd and Colette, the twins shrugged and began speaking, "Be careful, he who speaks ill of Nekozawa-sempai risks his-"

"What if it was a girl?" Genis twirled some of his silver hair around a finger, watching the twins blink.

"What?"

"What if the person who insulted Nekozawa-sempai was a girl." Genis sighed. "Honestly, do you have anything but air between those ears of yours?"

"Why you-!" Hikaru took a step in Genis' direction.

"Hikaru, don't!" Kaoru hugged his slightly older brother.

"But Kaoru, he insulted both of us!"

"If you want to prove you have more between your ears than air, you could always take a test against me. A written test." Genis smirked at the twins. "Either or both of you can accept."

"Genis, I know the toy thing bugs you, but proving you're an insanely smart 13 year old won't prove anything." Lloyd sighed.

"Fine. If you can beat _Lloyd_ at a written test-"

"That's not what I meant. Almost everyone we know can beat me at a written test, and I have more between my ears than air."

"Okay, okay..." Genis glared at the twins. "I'll retract my statement if you don't refer to other people as toys again, preferably ever, but if you must don't do it where one of the three of us can hear."

A vein twitched on Hikaru's forehead, but he nodded.

"We were just joking about Nekozawa-sempai cursing people if they insulted him," Kaoru shrugged.

"We were bored."

"We still are bored."

"After all, there is nothing for us to do here right now." The twins sighed as one.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here." Tamaki scowled.

* * *

I know they didn't do much this chapter, but I'm going to work on the next one very soon and more should happen in that one.

Please tell me what you think.

Anf if you want to say what Ouran pairings you want, know that HikaHaru is going to happen as well as HaniReiko.

A lot happened and that's why this took until the new year

Happy Late New Years!


	4. Twins part 2

This has two songs in it. The first is the one mentioned in the last chapter and the second Colette and Kyoya give you the name of.

I would like it if you signed in to review so I could reply to your reviews, Angelic...

Don't own.

* * *

Kyoya watched as Tamaki lectured the twins and sentenced them to two days of clean-up duty for joking about something so 'serious'. Kyoya simply waited until Host Club started. He then signaled Lloyd and Colette to start playing, for there weren't enough parts for Genis to play with them.

Colette started on the synthesizer, Lloyd joining in with 'La's after several beats.

_"La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_I will never be afraid again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end_

_I can walk on water I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die._

_I will never be afraid again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end_

_I can walk on water I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die."_

Colette stopped playing as Lloyd waited a few beats and continued his 'La's.

_"La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la."_

Colette started playing again.

_"La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la."_

Lloyd stopped singing and Colette continued to play the song. Kaoru and Hikaru watched them, as well as the girls who would be Lloyd's clients or would've been the twins.

_"La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la _

_La lalalala lala la _

_I will never be afraid again,_

_I will keep on fighting till the end,_

_I can walk on water, I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die._

_I will never be afraid again,_

_I will keep on fighting till the end,_

_I can walk on water, I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die._

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la"_

Lloyd paused his singing again, counting off two measures quietly.

_"La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la_

_La lalalala lala la!"_

Lloyd and Colette finished and bowed at the claps they recieved. "That was _I can walk on water I can fly_by Basshunter. Right!" Lloyd clapped. " You wanted a carving, correct?" Lloyd tilted his head at the red headed girl from the other day.

She flushed slightly and nodded with her friends.

He grinned and walked over to Kyoya. "You have wood right?" Kyoya nodded and handed him a foot-long, three inches thick, and four inches tall block of mahogany. "Thanks Kyoya." Lloyd walked back to the table where the girls who wanted a carving were sitting. "If you want something to drink, I'm sure Colette or Genis would get something for you." He smiled slightly and took out a small bundle of carving tools. He carefully chizled away excess wood until he had a roughly shaped group of girls with wings. Ignoring the gasps of astonishment and the requests for tea and coffee, Lloyd started to carve details like the length of the girls' hair and the feathers on their wings. After around ten minutes Lloyd set the reddish wood on the table. "Done."

"Lloyd-kun, that's amazing!" One girl gushed.

"I can't believe it's this good and only took you a little over ten minutes!" The red head girl picked up the carving and turned it over in her hands. "I can feel the feathers in the wings!"

One of her friends leaned over. "Really? Can I feel?"

"Of course! It has you in it too," the carving traveled around the table and each girl gasped as she felt the details the Angelic Host had put into it.

"You don't need to thank me or pay me," Lloyd grinned sheepishly, "I just like to carve things and you asked me. Besides, it was fun!"

"Lloyd, how about you and Genis and I sing _Even Angels Fall_ next?" Colette smiled at her boyfriend.

"If it's okay with the hosts, I'm fine with it." Lloyd shrugged and looked at Genis, who gave him a look from in the seat of the drumset. Scanning the faces of the other hosts, Kyoya nodded his approval. "All righty then!" Lloyd flipped over the back of his chair, caught it before it could fall, and picked up the guitar after handing the bass to Colette.

"One, two, ready, go!" Genis counted off. As soon as he said go, he started to play with Lloyd.

Colette waited several beats and began playing the bass and singing at the same time.

_"You've found hope  
You've found faith~,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart~.  
Now you don't know who you are._

She made it easy,  
Made it free~,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows~,  
But baby that is how love~ goes.

You will fly and you will crawl~;  
God knows even angels fall~.  
No such thing as you lost it all~.  
God knows even angels fall~.

It's a secret no one tells~;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me~,  
That's the way it's supposed to~ be.

You will fly and you will crawl~;  
God knows even~ angels fall~.  
No such thing as you lost it all~.  
God knows even angels fall~.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why~  
Behold the thrill of it all~...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes~

You will fly and you will crawl~;  
God knows even angels fall~.  
No such thing as you lost it all~.  
God knows even~ angels fall~.  
Even angels fall~  
Even angels fall~!"

Several beats after she finished singing, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette finished the song, bowing after it was over.

Kyoya added _Even Angels Fall_by Jessica Riddle to his list of songs the trio could play. As the applause faded, Kyoya heard a girl ask Haruhi, "I know Hikaru-kun's hair parts to the right, and Kaoru-kun parts his to the left," The girl moved her hair to demonstrate what she meant, "but is there any other way to tell them apart? When they mess up their hair its hard to tell."

Haruhi put a finger to her mouth and thought, clapping when she got an answer, "I'd have to say Hikaru-kun seems a bit eviler."

Kyoya sighed, realizing she didn't see that that could be taken badly, as the twins froze. To Kyoya's slight surprize, and everyone else's shock, Kaoru started laughing. They assumed it was because of Haruhi's words, which fit his breathy "S-sorry Hikaru."

What they really didn't expect was Hikaru's response, "Hey, I just don't try to hide it... but you're the truly evil one, Kaoru."

The twins looked away from each other. "You should talk, Hikaru. You're the one full of selfish notions."

Hikaru carefully didn't look at anyone in the room, "You're the one who takes those notions and puts them into action Kaoru."

"Are you really going to continue to say such rehearsed lines?" Lloyd walked over to the twins with Colette.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru glared at Lloyd.

"You didn't look at anyone. Either of you." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck.

Colette smiled, "I was going to ask why you were pretending to be amused, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru and Hikaru blinked. "How could you tell?" Kaoru asked, forgetting to pretend like they really were fighting.

"You're laugh was different. Slightly forced, unlike when Haruhi-kun makes you two laugh because he looks baffled or says something unthinkingly about Tamaki-kun." Colette clasped her hands behind her and paused. "Though I don't know why you are so surprized we could tell..."

"I think they're used to no one being able to read them, Colette. It would explain why they say they switch hair-parts, but really don't." Lloyd smiled slightly before turning back to the twins. "When were you originally going to stop pretending?"

Kaoru shrugged as Hikaru glared. "We planned on stopping after we got what we wanted."

"What'd you want?" Colette asked, tilting her head.

"You haven't figured it out? You must not be very bright," Hikaru jeered at Colette as Kaoru replied, "That's a secret~!"

Hearing Hikaru's reply, Lloyd stiffened angrily and Colette looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry."

The twins blinked at Colette's earnest response. "You... actually mean that you're sorry?"

Colette blinked and tilted her head, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hikaru... just insulted you... and you said you were sorry." Kaoru stared at the blond girl.

"Well, I must have done something wrong if he insulted me, so I'm sorry." Colette explained, looking like there was something no one was telling her. "Why would someone say that they're sorry if they don't mean it?"

The hosts stared at Colette. "You're honest aren't you, Lette-chan?" Hani tugged on Colette's sleeve.

She blinked down at him. "Why wouldn't I be? Sure I've lied a couple of times-" Lloyd snorted slightly "-and most of the time I should've told the truth about what I lied about, but why would I say something I didn't mean? It doesn't make sense to make someone think you mean it when you say you like them but you really don't like them..."

Haruhi smiled at the older girl. "What did you think about that written test Lloyd-sempai and Genis-san mentioned?"

Colette giggled. "I think I would feel bad for anyone who got less than Lloyd. We once took a test, all five of us at that time, and Lloyd got 25 points. We were really happy-" Colette giggled again "-until I got 238 points. We thought it was out of 100, but it was out of 400. And then Kratos got 350 points, Professor got 400, and Genis and Mighty tied for 398."

"What was the test for?" a client of Haruhi's asked, interested by the story.

"To see if the other dork could get into that academy." Lloyd grinned, pointing at Genis. "Though, he wasn't able to because when we came back to that town it was destroyed..." Lloyd scowled. "And Colette? Didn't I ask you not to tell that story to everyone we meet? It was a year ago!"

Colette smiled, "Sorry Lloyd!"

* * *

...that got off track...

I know this was supposed to be the twins fighting, but Colette and Lloyd can read people so they didn't actually fight.

If you want them to play/sing a song review or pm me with what song it is and I'll put it in somewhere.

I'm surprised I finished this already...


	5. Beach Day

Sorry this took so long. Working on a different story, and school.

Angelic: I think I meant make an account, but whatever. Also are you the same Angelic that reads Fairy Tails and Brave Vesperia?

* * *

"What? The Ootori groups aqua garden? I think I'll pass, Kyoya-san." Lloyd smiled slightly, "Colette and I were planning on going out that day. Have fun." Lloyd waved at him and walked over to Colette, grinning and talking to her when he reached her.

She beamed at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Lloyd!"

* * *

Genis scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Kyoya-san. I'm going on a date with Presea that day. Tell the Hosts I said 'Have fun'." He walked away.

_Well_, Kyoya thought, _I don't need to worry about hiding Haruhi-chan's gender for this outing...from Sage-san._

(A/N yes I know, not much happened differently in the indoor gardens, so it's being skipped.)

* * *

"The beach?" Colette tilted her head. "That sounds fun, Kyoya-kun! I'll ask Lloyd if he wants to come too."

Kyoya smiled very slightly, "As we are actually going to host at the beach, I'm sure Lloyd-kun would have no objections."

Colette smiled, "As long as he can wear a shirt, I'm sure Lloyd wouldn't mind."

"I'm going." Genis said.

"Huh?" Colette looked around for her friend.

"I'm going with you guys, and I'm wearing a shirt too." Genis walked over to Kyoya and Colette, glaring at Kyoya.

"If you three play, I'm sure no one would object to you coming along." Kyoya shrugged slightly.

Genis gave him a look. "Why wouldn't we be playing if it's a hosting event?"

Lloyd walked in and Colette walked over to him, explaining what Kyoya had asked her about earlier.

"Okay, so….. _Dance in the Sunshine_?" Lloyd asked, looking between the annoyed Genis and Colette.

"Sure!" Colette chirped.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Please keep in mind that even if you wear a shirt, you may end up swimming."

The trio shrugged. "It's not that we don't like or can't swim, we just don't like to show our sc-." Genis started, Colette clapping a hand over his mouth.

"We will likely swim, Kyoya-kun," Colette explained, "so they don't want to get sun burnt."

"But we have sunscreen…." Lloyd and Genis muttered.

Kyoya shrugged and decided to ask why Genis didn't want to show scars that evidently all three had, later.

* * *

"It's so bright!" Colette gasped slightly, as they walked onto the beach. She shielded her eyes, adjusting the top of her swimsuit.

"I'm happy we managed to find a swim top that covered your shoulder blades, Colette." Lloyd sighed, absently scratching his shoulder blades, letting small turquoise sparks fall to the ground. He told Colette something with an annoyed look on his face.

Genis looked at the pair, "Should we play now to get it over with?"

"Sure…." Lloyd flopped onto the ground after pulling out a flute.

Colette smiled and pulled out a tambourine as Genis retrieved a small electric piano. Colette and Genis started playing with Colette just playing ta-ta-tata-ta-ta to Genis' melody. After 17 seconds, Lloyd joined in. 33 seconds later Lloyd wasn't playing, only to join in again about 20 seconds later. The girls who heard the trio play, began to dance in the water or on the beach, stopping only when the trio finished playing.

_So_, Kyoya thought,_ they can play a song called_ Dance in the Sunshine_ which makes the girls dance. Well, Tamaki danced as well_, Kyoya amended, _so not just girls._

Lloyd began to wriggle on the ground.

"Lloyd-kun, what are you doing?" A girl asked.

He looked at her. "I'm absorbing heat from the sand." He continued to squirm.

"Lloyd-kun, why are you wearing a shirt? Isn't it hot?" Another girl asked, playing with her long hair.

"I don't like to get sun burnt or get sand on my back. It doesn't feel that good, you know?"

"That makes sense, Lloyd-kun." A third girl said, nodding.

"Lloyd-kun, don't you want to swim?" a fourth girl asked, looking at him from the water.

"My back itches, so I'm going to stay here. You should swim though. Just because I'm not doesn't mean you can't." He smiled slightly. As soon as they left, he muttered to himself angrily, but Kyoya couldn't tell about what, though he caught the words 'molting' and 'Aska'.

Kyoya looked over to the Twins, who were talking to Tamaki. "The deadline is tomorrow at sunset," Hikaru started.

"Whoever finds her weakness first wins," Kaoru finished.

"And?" Tamaki asked. "What's in it for the winner?"

Kyoya strolled over. "Assorted photos of Haruhi's middle school days." He held up a few such photos.

Colette frowned from nearby. "But isn't her business what she's scared of, not anybody else's? What if she's scared of something because of a traumatic experience?"

Genis tilted his head. "You mean like how Sheena was scared of lightning because of Volt?"

Colette nodded.

"You don't have to participate if you don't want to." The twins replied, "It just means we're more likely to get the photos."

After several failed attempts at scaring Haruhi, Kyoya saw Lloyd sit up from where he'd been wiggling on the ground the entire time. Lloyd then stood up and **ran** to the cat shaped cliff face. "Colette, Genis! Some jerks are picking on Haruhi-kun and some of the girls!" Lloyd quickly ran up the cliff, skipping corners. As soon as the trio, for the other two had caught up to Lloyd, got to the top, Haruhi had been thrown off.

"Haruhi-kun!" Tamaki yelled, not bothering to run up to the cliff. He must have known it wouldn't have helped. He swam to where Haruhi fell in and dived, searching for the girl.

A shocking change came over the three companions on top of the rock. "Get out of here now." Lloyd ordered, coldly. "After you give us your ID cards. Unless you want us to beat you bloody."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, hearing the normally cheerful Lloyd threatening someone.

"There are three of us and one of you is a girl." The man looked at his two friends. "We can take you on."

Colette glared at the trio. One of them ran at her and she pulled out two tambourines. She threw one of them and the other two gaped in shock as their friend was knocked out by the tambourine. Colette caught it and looked at the remaining two men.

One of them had run at Genis, who pulled out a kendama, and bopped the man on the head with it several times. That man didn't last much longer than Colette's opponent had.

Lloyd looked at the last man, dodging a poorly timed punch before merely kicking the man in the leg. "ID cards."

The man was still conscious. "J-jacket pockets." He pointed to the locations.

Lloyd nodded, and punched the last man's head lightly, merely making him pass out. He grabbed his opponent's-if you could call him that-ID card as Colette and Genis did the same for theirs.

"And don't come back." Genis muttered.

Colette tilted her head and tried to be cheerful, "I don't think they can come back."

Genis sighed, "You've been spending too much time around Lloyd, haven't you?"

"Hey!"

* * *

_Dance in the Sunshine_ - Altimira's song.

Not much really happened here, but Lloyd, Genis, and Colette got to show how scary they can be...

Lloyd is molting, so his mana feathers are falling out and it itches so he's on the ground. He mention Aska instead of using a Earth swearword.

Next chapter should come up faster, and FrozenInFlight and I are working on two stories together and the second should be up soon.


End file.
